Pretty Things Are For Leia
by Azure Edge
Summary: I think I was on a sugar high when I wrote this, so bear with me =) As a five-year-old, Leia takes a trip to Tatooine. She is obsessed with pretty things, and with Luke thrown in there, things are bound to get *really* weird...


A five-year-old Leia Organa sat gazing glumly out of the shuttle's window, down at the brown, dreary planet below them

A five-year-old Leia Organa sat gazing glumly out of the shuttle's window, down at the brown, dreary planet below them. She shifted in her seat, then suddenly whirled to face the man sitting next to her.

"You said that we were going on a vacation, Daddy," she said in a venomous voice, her stare accusing. Bail Organa kindly took his daughter's hand.

"We are on a vacation, honey," he said. "Daddy has to talk to some old men in suits today."

"But we were gonna go to that… that… That one place we went! That real pretty place that I liked lots!"

"Osarian," said Bail. "Don't worry, honey, we're still going there. But some of the men that Daddy works with wanted him to come here. You can find out if there's anything pretty about Tatooine." Leia stared dubiously at her father.

"It's all sands, Daddy." 

"Sand can be pretty."

"Sands AREN'T PRETTY!!!!!!!" Leia screeched. She crossed her arms and turned the other way. Bail sighed.

"Kids these days…"

***

The shuttle flew down and landed softly on the Mos Eisley landing pad. Four armed guards exited the shuttle, then a diplomatic-looking man in blue robes, and finally Bail Organa, who was literally dragging his daughter off of the shop.

"NO!!!!!" Leia yelled. "It's all hot and dusty and scratchy and NOT PRETTY AT ALL!!!!!!"

"Not all places are pretty, Leia!" said Bail exasperatedly. Leia let out a prissy little 'hmph', decided that maybe being dragged would make her nice pretty dress all not pretty, and allowed her father to force her into an upright position. She walked glumly along with him to the place where they were staying, a villa near the outskirts of town. It was really a nice place, but to the eyes of a prettiness-deprived five-year-old, it was just plain ugly.

"I hate this place," she said simply as Bail set their bags down. He sighed again.

"Daddy needs to write some papers now," he said. "Why don't you go out into town and try to make some little friends?"

Leia looked revolted at the very idea.

"Daddy, have you been taking the special pills again?"

"Go on," said Bail, and shooed his daughter out the door, making a point of closing it behind her. He sighed with relief.

"Maybe I can get some work done now."

***

Leia gave a prissy sniff at the closed door. She knocked on it.

"Daddy? Hello?" Nobody answered. After a few minutes of waiting, she decided that Daddy really had been taking the special pills. Leia gathered up her long pretty dress and walked out into town. 

"I can't believe I'm doing this," she said, walking down a sidestreet. Nobody gave her a second glance, which truly infuriated the five-year-old.

__

I'm pretty! How can they all be ignoring me?!?! I'm MUCH prettier than they are!

This led to her being in a very bad mood. She stomped on down the street, and within a few minutes found herself in front of a small café. She realized that she was quite hungry, and entered it. Although she had no money, she was grinning smugly.

__

Anybody as pretty as me would have to get their food free!

"Whaddya want?" asked the cashier. 

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm," Leia replied, fingering her lip and giving the cashier a big puppy-dog eye look. He looked completely indifferent.

"Don't make me repeat," he said gruffly. Leia glared at him indignantly.

"FINE! I'll go somewhere where my prettiness will be appreciated!"

Leia turned and stormed out of the café.

"Stupid people… Can't even recognize a pretty person when they see one…"

She turned at a loud 'woo-hoo!!!' and was suddenly knocked over as a brown blur zoomed past. The blur slowed, turned, and stopped next to her.

"Hey, sorry," said the brown-haired boy on the miniature swoop. Leia looked at him calmly, then took a deep breath.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU GOT MY PRETTY DRESS ALL DIRTY I'M GOING TO KILL YOU YOU LITTLE FREAK!!!!!! WWWAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!" The boy blinked.

"Ummm…. Okay." Leia hyperventilated.

"Don't you have anything to say?!?!" The boy scratched his chin.

"Umm… My name is Luke?" Leia gave the boy a Death Glare which would make a certain Heero Yuy proud. Luke's eyes went huge and he slowly backed his miniature swoop away.

"Errr…..ummm….Can I offer you a clean set of clothes?" Leia gave Luke another Death Glare, and he whimpered. However, she looked down at her now not-pretty dress and sighed.

"Alright. Where-?"

"Cool, hang on!!!" Leia shrieked as Luke grabbed her around the waist, threw her onto the back of the swoop, and nailed the accelerator. Although the swoop's engine was running loud enough for her to be unheard, Leia was clearly screaming at the top of her lungs.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!! I'VE BEEN CAPTURED BY AN INSANE FARMBOY!!!!!! AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

In five minutes, they were at a small, dome-shaped house. Luke dragged a petrified Leia off of the swoop, into the house, and into his room, where he dug up a pair of pants and a brown tunic and threw them at Leia.

"There ya go." They both stood there looking at each other for a few minutes.

"Aren't you going to LEAVE?" Leia asked dangerously. Luke blinked, then suddenly blushed dark red.

"Errrrr……Yeah." He quickly left the room.

"Hmph," said Leia, taking off her not-pretty dress and putting on the even more not-pretty tunic and pants. She stuffed the not-pretty dress into a plastic bag, in hopes that Daddy would make it pretty again.

"Okay, I'm done." Luke reentered, still blushing and mumbling.

"Errr….So now what?" he asked uncomfortably.

"I wanna see something pretty," Leia whined. Luke's eyes lit up.

"I know! C'mon!" He grabbed Leia by the arm and pulled her outside, past a surprised Aunt Beru and a confused Uncle Owen. Leia suddenly cried out and stopped.

"You're taking me back to that big ugly scary swoop!" she cried. Luke shrugged.

"So?" Suddenly he overpowered her, and dragged her to the small machine. Before Leia could make her escape, they were off again, and Leia was again screeching at the top of her lungs. Five minutes later they had returned to Mos Eisley.

"I don't see pretty things," Leia hissed, latched onto Luke hard enough that he was sure circulation to his feet was gone.

"Hey Luke, since when do you hang out with girls?" Luke blushed as a dark-haired six-year-old rushed into view.

"Hi Biggs," said Luke. Deak and Fixer appeared behind him.

"You're hanging out with a girl?" laughed Deak.

"Hanging out?" Leia questioned. Deak, Fixer, and Biggs all looked at each other.

"It's like when you, uh, y'know, do stuff with people," Biggs said, devoid of a better explanation. Leia crossed her arms and snorted.

"Well, I'm certainly not hanging out with **him**," she said. Luke blinked.

"Umm… Yeah, you are."

"Nuh-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"NUH-UH!!!!"

"UH-HUH!!!"

"**NUH-UH**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"**UH-HUH**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"STOP!!!" yelled Fixer. 

"Hmph," said Leia and Luke in unison, and turned their backs on each other.

"It's worse than we thought," whispered Deak.

"I wanna see pretty things," Leia complained. 

"FINE!!!!" Luke yelled, and jammed on the accelerator. Leia shrieked and toppled off the back of the swoop, facefirst into a piece of bantha dung.

Biggs, Deak, and Fixer went into shocked silence. Luke, realizing that he had lost his passenger, turned back and saw what had happened. Slowly, Leia stood up, and turned to face Luke.

"You," she said venomously. "You got POOPIE all over MY PRETTY FACE!!!!!! RRRAAAGGHHH!!!!!!" Leia leapt forward and tackled Luke off his mini swoop, fists flying. The other three looked at each other, then took off running.

Not too far away, three concerned guardians slowly closed in on the two children's position.

***

"I'm very disappointed in you, Leia." Bail Organa wiped the last of the bantha dung from his daughter's face.When he had turned, she looked over and stuck her tongue out at Luke, who had just finished receiving his scolding from Owen and Beru. He stuck out his own tongue in response, and crossed his eyes. Leia bit her lip. Crossed eyes were a hard one to beat.

"Don't take this as a reward, Leia, but we get to leave today," said Bail. She perked up immediately.

"Really?!?! Wow!!!" Bail looked down at his daughter.

"But you'll be spending the first day of our vacation thinking about what you've done." Leia's head drooped. She had made Daddy mad, ruined her pretty dress, gotten into a fight, and not even seen anything pretty the whole time. What a mess this was.

"Owen? Beru? Can I talk to you?" Luke's aunt and uncle both looked at Bail, then followed him into the other room. The door closed behind them.

"It looked like they knew each other," Luke remarked.

"Yeah," Leia agreed. She put on a pouty face. "You were supposed to show me something pretty." Luke scratched his chin.

"Hmm… Oh, I know!" Suddenly, he produced a pocket mirror, and handed it to Leia. She looked at it dubiously.

"This is supposed to be pretty?" 

"Look in it," Luke said. Leia looked in, saw her own face - and suddenly understood what he meant.

"Aww. You're sweet, Lukie."


End file.
